


Special enough?

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I swear theres a happy ending, Murder, Nobody of muse dies dont you worry, Yandere, kidnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: In a world where Muse never formed as an idol group, but as a police force. Ever since the groups graduation, girls have been killed periodically around Otonokizaka District. The eight members of the task force and their supporting Shrine Maiden attempt to find the murderer. But deception and lies are preventing them from making progress. just as they do, Maki is taken hostage and a picture of her bloodied and tortured unconcious body is sent to the group as a warning. All seems lost. Will they give up so that Makis life will be spared? Will she be saved? Who is commiting these vile acts? And will Eli finally be able to face the cold hard truth of what her actions have caused?





	1. It all begins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so yeah could be a bit shaky. I'll do my best to improve and critique is always welcome. Yeah I know this chapter is short, but I want to see if there is interest out there even. Support is always wanted here. Ill be updating on a regular basis as well.

Chapter One- It all beginns

~3 years ago~ 

The wind was blowing around them, as silence engulfed the two figures standing in the late evening sun. One stared down, muttering something under their breath. A long silence fallowed, finally being broken by a sheepish, comic laugh that had escaped the talker ones lips. "I get it now. This is a joke isn't it? You'd have made something more special otherwise right?"

~present day~ 

Inspector Ayase Eli was standing at the new murder scene. The victims name was Esmeralda Pompkins and she was a teen, around Elis age. Around her stood her team, IT experts Koizumi Hanayo and Yazawa Nico, Tracking experts Kousaka Honoka, Hoshizora Rin and Minami Kotori, her deputy Sonoda Umi and the doctor to be Nishikino Maki, acting as a medical expert in the group. All had graduated from High School in the same year that the murders had started, and due to them had also decided to join the police force as their own special investigation team Muse. All except Elis best friend Tojo Nozomi, who had taken up a full time job as fortune teller and shrine maiden. This murder was now the eleventh murder in the last three years. The first had been an Ice scating accident, however due to the deaths that followed, it was concluded to be a murder as well.  
The person who had found the body had been none other than Nozomi. It had traumatized her and Elis roommate still woke up screaming at night. To protect Nozomi, Eli had taken the job as the leader of Team Muse.  
However there wasn't much to go on in these cases. The murderer was meticulous and left no evidence whatsoever. Hanayo and Nico were working on finding a pattern in the murders themselves, but until now had remained unsuccessful.  
"Nico, Hanayo you can head home. Work from there your work here is done." Umis voice broke the depressed silence. The two willingly obliged, quickly heading home in the down-pouring rain. It didn't take long for the rest to follow suit. There was nothing to be found here, the first police force had already checked for evidence. 

\---

"Ah? Already home Elichi? Its been hardly two hours. Did the rain wash any evidence away?" All Nozomi got in response was a tired grunt and the sound of Eli throwing herself into her bed. Already shortly after, her soft snores began to resonate through the apartment.  
"My my Elichi. Overworked yourself as always it seems."  
Nozomi quickly tucked her friend under her covers and gave her a quick, secret kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight~"

\--- 

"Could have at least waited for me geez." A dripping wet and furious redhead had entered the Yazawa-Nishikino residence. "Hello to you too. Im sorry but i got the ok so i went. No use to stay outside. Not that it was worth anything." Nico grumbled. She was hunched over her chair, her usual pigtails out. It gave the impish girl a more adult look, Maki noted. "Still getting nowhere Birdbrain?" Nico shot her a death glare. "No. Maybe im just looking to hard. I think I'll give up for tonight." She sighed and slammed her laptop closed. "Goodnight Tomato head!" Maki just stuttered at the remark, her face glowing as red as her hair, which luckily Nozomi wasn't here to witness or shed never escape the teasing of the Shrine maiden. 

\--- 

"Im back~" Tsubasa had finally finished her shift and stepped into the house she and her bride to be shared. As she heard no response, Tsubasa snuck to the bedroom quietly, to find her fiancé sleeping soundly on the joint bed, legs and arms sprawled out in all directions. She sighed and smiled fondly at the sight. "Couldn't even wait till i got home could you? Typical Honoka." she shook her head in amusement. 

\---

Finally Rin had fallen asleep. Hanayo was attempting to wriggle out of her girlfriends tight grasp but rin would have none of it, instinctively just hugging the rice loving girl tighter. Finally Hanayo gave up. Guess shed have to solve this from her memory then...

\---

Nico was tossing and turning in her bed, sending pink fluffy pillows flying over her room. In her mind, the names and dates and places and accidents were swirling around, the pattern so close and yet so hard to grasp. Every time she think she found it, it didn't work for at least one time. Maybe there wasn't one right? Maybe she was wasting her time may- she stopped mid thought and bolted upright. "THATS IT!!" 

\---

Hanayo could hardly contain herself. Finally wrenching herself from Rins grasp she hurried to the kitchen her mind racing. This was impossible. No way! Nonono this was like out of a bad movie. Theres no way! With shaking hands, partially out of excitement, partially out of fear of the truth, she reached for the phone and dialed her leaders number. 

\--- 

Elis phone rang twice. Once in the living room, once on her bedside table. Landline and mobile. Grumbling she quickly snatched her mobile and ran to the living room. Hanayo and Nico? She pressed accept on both devices. Both ends exploded with the same, franticly sputtered line. 

"ELI I HAVE THE PATTERN!!"


	2. Are you sure shes the culprint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres the next one. yeah still short i just suck at writing. But i still hope you guys enjoy it

"So your saying that thats the pattern? Thats way way way to simple Nico." The rest of team Muse was staring at Hanayo and Nico skeptically. After Hanayo and Nico had called Eli, everybody had been invited to her place for a discussion.   
"Yes we know we know. But look it spells it out and everything. This has to be it. The first letter of the incident, then the second letter is that, of the second murdered persons name and repeat."   
Honoka was grinning "So your saying Eli has a crazy psychotic stalker? Amazing!" The blue haired archer next to her sighed. "Honoka that definitely isn't the right word for this situation.."  
Kotori laughed nervously next to her. "S-so the names and accidents hu?"  
Nico gave her a smug smile. "Yep. And i found it out all on my own. See i don't have a birdbrain Tomato hair!"   
"It took you this long, yes you absolutely have one." Maki retorted absentmindedly. Nico was about to retort as two hands clamped around what breasts she had. "Washi! No fightin' Nicochi. Be a good girl." Nozomi was looking at her, a devious smile on her face.   
"Let go you perverted spiritual nut job!" Nico tried squirming out of her grasp, finally saved by Eli, who broke the two up.   
"Yeah the pattern is continuous. Good job Nico. See Maki? Ice skating. I is the first letter. Then the name was Laura Ingles Wilder. L is the second. In the end it..well i-it spells out:   
I  
L  
O  
V  
E  
Y  
O  
U  
E  
L  
I  
Its unbelievable isn't it?"  
Nozomi nodded slowly.   
"Yeah. I mean Elichi is quite the attractive woman and all but to kill? That does seem quite an overreaction for a confession. A very special, yet gruesome idea."   
Eli tensed up. She didn't know why, but the way Nozomi had worded it reminded her of something. If only she could remember.   
"So anyway nyany suspects?" Rin piped up. Umi shook her head.   
"Not to my knowledge. Not unless you had a really big admirer in high school or something Eli."   
"Well honestly she got 10 Love letters a day. But I do remember breakin' a girls arm and camera for taking pics of Elichis pantys. You know she later confessed to me that she stalks you Elichi?"   
Eli shook her head, looking quite surprised.   
"Well in that case, wouldn't it be a good idea to visit her?"   
"Well...yes..but where does she live?"   
Nozomi shrugged "Dunno. Y'all have the tec geniuses in yer team, go find her."

\---

And find her they did. She hadn't even moved out since high school, so it had been a matter of seconds for Hanayo and Nico. Right now, the eight members of Muse were sitting in the living room, the suspect, of the name of Cecily Hildengart, was pouring them tee, looking worried and flustered at Eli.   
"S-so what can i help you with o-officers?"  
"We would like to ask you a few questions. We are on a murder case and its my sad duty to inform you, that you are on our suspect list. I hope you don't mind my three trackers sniffing around a bit?" Eli had spoken in a gentle, yet still menacing tone of voice.   
"N-no of course not. Im not hiding anything. And yes go ahead what would you like to ask? Ill be honest don't worry." Cecily looked nervously at Rin, who was quite literally sniffing around. Meaning she was on the floor, nose twitching wildly as she walked towards the bathroom.   
"Well firstly just in general. Have you seen Eli in the last few months?" Umi inquired. Cecily shook her head in response.   
"How about sent her a message? A love letter of sorts?" again a no. Umi was about to ask the next question when a loud NYA?! filled the small apartment. 

\---

They were back at the Police station, Cecily in handcuffs. It couldn't have been more obvious that it was her. Rin had found a bloody knife, stained with the different victims blood as a lab test showed, hidden in the toilet. Cecilys fingerprints had also been found on them. All that was left to do was sort out some paperwork for the day. 

-a month later- 

There hadn't been any more murders, the entire case seemed to have been closed with Cecily's arrest. Yet something felt out of place. If only Eli could place her finger on what it was..  
Thats when a frantic, out of breath Hanayo burst into the office.   
"ITS AN EMERGENCY!!"   
Everybody stopped what they were doing, staring at the brunette bewildered and alarmed.   
"THE...THE SUSPECT HAS BROKEN OUT!!" and with that Hanayo fainted. 

\---

When Cecily awoke, she found herself tied to a chair, in a room she didn't recognize. It smelled bad, like sewers mixed with see water. "Wh-what..? Wh-whats going on?!"   
she stared around, panic boiling up inside her.   
"Oh nothing much. I just helped you escape the cops. Course whats gonna happen here is much worse than jail."   
A figure, seemingly female judging by her voice and body structure, had appeared in front of Cecily. Her smile looked welcoming yet it didn't match her eyes. They were mad, insane eyes that glared at her.   
"I-i don't understand! Wh-what are you doing?!" The figure gave a small childlike giggle and took out a knife, making a few shallow cuts on her victims arms.   
"You don't need to understand. All you need to know is that your my toy for tonight and a tool for tomorrow."   
the woman gave a smirk as she raised the knife once again.   
Cecily's screams filled the small room all night, her blood pooling on the floor, mixing with her desperate tears and sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose this mistery person? Any guesses yet? Did I make it to obvious?


	3. Traps and betrayal

"WHAT?!" echoed seven distraught voices. "N-no way! How? The cell was secure wasn't it?!" Eli was almost screaming, knowing her psychotic stalker was loose again. Nico and Maki were doing their best to calm her down.  
"Y-yes it was. And nobody knows how, the cell is untouched and well the only thing inside is this note." Hanayo had come too again and was handing her a piece of paper. Eli accepted it with trembling hands and read it out loud. 

"Dear team Muse. As you can see, I have escaped and am in hiding. However if you wanna have a small talk again, meet me at the abandoned warehouse near the ocean, at 00:00 exactly. We will play a small game there. If you manage to catch me, I shall offer no resistance. See you then" 

All of them remained speechless for over five minutes as the information sunk in. That is until Nico looked at the clock and yelped.  
"G-guys its already 23:00. We only have one hour left! I know this is probably a trap but theres no way we can let this opportunity just slip by!"  
Nico was trying to keep the panic out of her voice as she spoke. She hated the warehouse, ever since a colleague of hers had drowned near it. Eli was shaking as well. The prospect of being in the dark, hunting down her stalker wasn't exactly pleasant even if she wasn't as scared of the dark as she used to be. Luckily Umi took charge, not wanting to put Eli into the spotlight at the moment.  
"Grab your gear and lets go!" 

\---  
They arrived only a minute late and were now standing in the middle of the empty warehouse. Tsubasa had joined them, on Honokas pleading.  
"C-cecily?! Come out! Your under arrest!"  
Elis demanding voice called through the spooky building. Suddenly the doors all locked with an audible clunk and water started pooling in from all sides, presumably from the ocean. There was a short static sound emitted by old loudspeakers, then a sharp cackle sounded through the speakers.  
"Welcome Team Muse. Seeing as you seem to be in a hurry, I'll cut right to the case. The button on the ground, in the farthest corner from you, is encased in a safe. It is bulletproof and you need the key too open it. You will find said key with the help of this riddle." Cecily paused for a moment. Her voice sounded strange, Eli noted, even if it was consorted by the speakers. Of course they had a lot more pressing problems. Nico was already in need of swimming, the person not on her tiptoes was herself. They would drown if this continued, the roof was inching closer. Her thoughts were interrupted by the speakers again.  
"The riddle is: The Ocean will kill you, yet it can also save you. There it was. Have fun team Muse."  
Maki was scowling.  
"I got this one moment. It can't be alto hard, she only had a days time to set this up.....lets see.." after a few moments she smiled, despite their predicament.  
"Got it! Umi check your pockets! Don't question me just do it!"  
Umi of course, understood what the redhead was getting at, quickly finding a small key in her pocket. Rin and Honoka, the densest of the group, were staring at Maki in aw.  
Quickly Umi dived down and unlocked the safe, using the button to stop the flood. Slowly the water abated, however once it was gone, the next problem arouse already.  
The floor on which they stood lowered itself, and gas was spewing out of vents from the side. Maki quickly took out some matches, lit them and held them down where the gas was. It went out immediately. "Guys this is gas. Heavy gas it will accumulate if we don't get out asap!"  
The loudspeakers sprung to life again.  
"Very perceptive Maki-Chan. Yes this is gas. And here is your riddle: A little Bird can escape with the help of his newly sprouted wings." Kotori huffed.  
"This is just too easy. Tsubasa search your clothes. I bet we have what we need on us as well, just like Umi did." Tsubasa was already doing so, almost stripping herself despite the cold. "Nothing in my clothes. Where else would it be?" Umi, who had before been looking away, muttering "shameless" utter her breath, composed herself.  
"How about your shoes? The soles i mean." Kotori ceased searching her clothes, instead using a small screwdriver to pry off the soles. Sure enough she found a pair of batteries. Tsubasa found a remote in hers, the battery compartment empty.  
"Yes! Come on get it going quickly. Nico Chan has already fainted!"  
Eli grunted, while lifting an unconscious Nico over her shoulders. As soon as she had uttered the words, the two had put the batteries in and pressed the stop button. The floor rose again, while the gas ceased to blow out.  
Just as they arrived at the normal floor level, they heard yet another announcement by Cecily.  
"My my, good job. I guess you deserve to come and get me. I am behind door 4 and Ill open it for exactly five seconds...starting now!"  
No sooner had her words been uttered, did door four open up 20m next to them, revealing a figure behind it. The team broke into a run, Eli throwing Nico in while barreling in herself. Rin and Honoka were hot on their tale, fallowed closely by Tsubasa, Kotori, Hanayo and Umi. Just as Maki was about to barge in as well, she felt a hand clamp around her mouth, her arms being held in a tight grip.  
Then the door closed. 

\---

"MAKI?!" Nico was the first to notice she was missing. Rin and Honoka had pinned Cecily to the wall, noting the many stab and cut wounds on her body.  
"Relax Nico! We can open the door later quickly. Lets deal with Cecily now and then get her." Umi spoke up, looking in the direction of Cecily. For some reason, she hadn't said anything or in fact even moved. She hardly seemed alive. Behind her, in large letters something was written in blood, although it was to dark to recognize. Eli had stepped up to Cecily.  
"Cecily Hildengart, you are under arrest. attempt to escape and we will shoot." Just as she had finished those words, Cecily grinned, and broke free of her captors, grabbing Elis throat and started choking her.  
BANG  
One gun shot rang through the room. Cecilys limp body fell off of Eli, blood gushing out of her forehead, a stricken Umi standing next to her, gun raised.  
"I-im so sorry! I-i h-had too. E-Eli are you alright?"  
Eli nodded in response when a large crash brought her attention to the door. Nico had barged through with full force, running around frantically.  
"Shes not here! Shes not fucking here! MAKI!!"  
Nico screamed and collapsed, fatigue overtaking her. 

\---

When Maki came too, her head was pounding. She took a few moments, to noticed she was tied to a chair. A bloody chair at that.  
"Wh-what?! B-b-blood?! Wh-where am i? Nico..?" behind her she heard a small chuckle.  
"Maki Chan, Nico isn't here. Its just me."  
"W-who are you?! Wh-what are you gonna do to me?!"  
The figure slowly walked into view, Maki screamed as she recognized the person in front of her.  
"Don't recognize ma voice? Is it cuz i left out my accent?"  
"N-no..." Maki couldn't bring out anything else. This had to be a nightmare. This couldn't be true. No!  
"Maki Chan? You alright you've paled."  
The figure smirked, staring down at the frightened redhead with taunting, bright green eyes.

\---

The next morning everybody was already dead worried. The entire warehouse had been searched, they had found no trace of the missing medic. Thats when Nozomi burst into the room, out of breath and waving a small photograph. "GUYS!! Look what was left in front of mine and Elis appartement." she held up the pic. Nico fainted on spot. Everybody else stared disbelievingly at the picture. On it was a bloody and beaten Maki Nishikino. She was apparently unconscious. Half of her fingers were missing, her clothing was torn and she was covered in bright red slashes and stabwounds. Under the picture was a small note. Shakily Umi read it out loud.  
"T-to Team Muse. A-as you see i have taken Maki Nishikino hostage. If you wish for her to remain alive, close this case and let my little mindslave Cecily take the blame. From now on only Eli Chan is allowed to continue investigating this case. I will find out if you try to cheat. And when I do, its over for your redheaded friend here. Ive already put her into a nice state, to show you im not kidding around. Have a nice day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprised? Or was it obvious? How do you think this will continue?


	4. I love you Elichi

Eli was laying in her bed, her eyes stained red. The picture of Maki still fresh in her mind, along with the words to it. She couldn't believe it. Just when they had thought it was over...of course the case was closed now, none of the group wanted to put Maki in further danger. So now Eli was alone and she was desperate.   
"Elichi? You're still awake?"   
The concerned voice of Nozomi brought her out of her thoughts.   
"Yes..I can't sleep..not with what is going on.."  
Nozomi sat next to her, stroking her hand soothingly.   
"Yes I expected that much...have you figured out who it was?" Eli just shook her head remaining quiet.   
"Hey I'll go make us some tee. Then lets think about this together alright? You wont be breaking the murders rules, Im not on team Muse officially after all."   
"That would be nice.." Eli muttered as she got up with Nozomi, heading to the kitchen. Nozomi cursed silently in front of her.   
"We are out. Lemme go get some in the store. Be right back." and out she was, leaving Eli alone again.   
Thats when a thought struck her.   
,Maybe the last death, Cecilys death, was also part of the pattern?' It didn't make sense at first but she didn't give up so quickly.  
'Maybe just her name? C for first and H for second? Ch..elich? no makes no sense Even elichi still needs...oh god..' Elis eyes widened ,Hildengart...Hi...but Nozomi is the only one too-no nononono way! Th-this cant be true..' she paled as a memory came back to her. The blood behind Cecily at the warehouse had been two words: Special enough?  
At the time it only made her queasy but now....  
,Something special....oh god no! N-Nozomi she-wait did something just fall in the closet?' her train of thoughts had been interrupted by a loud thud, coming from Nozomis walk in closet. She walked closer, opening it slowly and gasped.   
"M-Maki!"

\---  
Damnit she shouldn't have left. Maki was sure to use that chance. Nozomi was racing back to the apartment, a syringe in her hand. Looks like she will have to do this earlier than expected. Oh well wasn't like she wasn't prepared for this. Slowly and quietly she opened the door, making sure Eli hadn't noticed her and crept towards her room. Sure enough. There was Eli, standing baffled at the closet door, a certain tied up and gagged, redheaded girl laying next to a shattered plastic chair. She must have tipped it backwards. Nozomi prepared herself for what was to come. She had to hurt the love of her life now. But it was all for Eli. Everything had been for her Elichi. 

\---

"M-maki..b-but how?"   
Eli knelt down, quickly taking the gag out of Makis mouth. To her big surprise, Maki was in perfect condition. No missing limbs, no cuts, no stabs.   
"W-Weren't you tortured?"   
Maki shook her head  
"No time Eli! Listen Nozomis crazy! Shes the killer, you need to get out. NOW!"  
Eli just stood frozen. So she had been right.  
"B-but..n-no! I refuse to believe that! Sh-shed never!" Her words were hollow. Eli already knew that she could. Maki was proof, even if she seemingly was alright. Thats when she found someone gripping her hands hardly from behind, something cold and metallic touching her neck. The soft, familiar voice sounded from behind her.   
"Im sorry Elichi..but its time for you too sleep a bit."  
Then Eli felt a sharp pain in her neck and everything became dark. 

\---

"ELI! ELI WAKE UP!!"   
Elis head was pounding. What had happened? Who was yelling at her? She tried to move, only to find that her hands were cuffed to something, her legs as well. Her eyes snapped open.   
"Wh-what??" she focused on who had been yelling. Maki was looking at her, releif spreading across her face when she saw Eli was awake. Eli noted, that Maki, unlike her, was simply tied up and not on a bed or even a chair at the moment.  
"Eli are you alright? I panicked cuz i think i mixed up the dosage when Nozomi asked me about it. With asked I mean she pressed a knife to my neck and demanded." Maki looked scared at the memory. Eli just nodded, still slightly confused.  
"Im fine don't worry. But where are we? And where is Nozomi? Is she...is she really doing this as a love confession..?"  
Maki sighed  
"Yes she is. She wouldn't stop rambling about how perfect you were and how this was all for your own good. Shes gone crazy, something must have happened to make her turn to this. But anyway i have no idea where we are or where she is. This place is different than where she brought me at the start."The blonde just stared at her. Something...it was her fault! She had..damnit! This is what she had drivven Nozomi to do...  
"Eli? You alright?" Makis voice brought her back out of her thoughts.   
"Yes sorry...so what is she going to do now? And also..how are you not dead? We got a picture sent to us, showing your bloodied and beaten body, near death even."   
Maki sighed in exasperation  
"That purple haired nutjob photoshoped everything. Although she did tease me first for a bit, lightly dragging her knife around different places of my skin."   
"Wait...Photoshoped?? Oh god you don't know how happy Nico will be to know you didn't even suffer a scratch. She's been frantic, running around screaming your name."  
The readhead blinked.   
"What? Seriously?"  
"Yeah. She fainted at the sighte of the pictu-"  
her sentence was cut off by the door opening, a certain purple haired girl coming in, smiling warmly.   
"Good day too you Elichi, Maki Chan."   
\---  
Nico was standing in front of Elis apartment. She was getting annoyed, having nobody open the door. Eventually she just let herself in, stepping into the moderatly sized apartment.   
"Eli Chan? Nozomi Chan? You guys home?"  
Odd. Nobody answered and it seemed like they were out.Rounding the corner into Nozomis bedroom she looked at the floor bewildered. Red hair? How did that get there? Quickly picking up the few strands on the closet floor, she looked at them more closely. Her eyes widened in realization. There was no mistaking it, the pigment, the texture of how it felt. How could Nico not recognize it, having been resisting the urge to brush through the beautiful red hair so many times. There was no doubt.   
Maki had been here and the implications of this weren't good. 

\---

Nozomi was sitting next to Eli smiling. Finally Elichis was hers alone. Sure Maki was there but she could always just knock her out for a bit. Elichi was hers alone now and nobody could take that away. Nozomi had never felt happier as she leaned down, planting a soft kiss on her sleeping captives lips murmuring softly into the laters ear as she woke up hazily due to the contact. 

"I love you Elichi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was that? Any guesses how it will continue? And yep photoshop cuz why not xD i cant make Nozomi into a monster that terrible.


	5. Descending into madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small interference about what happened and how Nozomi became a cold Yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small interference about what happened and how Nozomi became a cold Yandere

Nozomis heart was pounding so hard, she could swear that Eli must be hearing it. Ayase Eli, the most beautiful creature in the entire world, was standing bewildered in front of the flustered purple haired girl. Just before their last period, Nozomi had rushed up to her, and told her to meet her behind the school later on. Now she was standing in front of the blushing and embarrassed mess, that usually is the quick witted and sly Nozomi.  
Nozomi took a big breath. This was it. All or nothing. She couldn't even fathom what she would do, if Eli rejected her. Something told her that she would not handle it very well at all.  
"Nozomi? You wanted to say something?"  
Nozomi nodded slightly  
"W-well uh E-Elichi see uhh well umm E-Elichi I think I love you.." she heald her breath, waiting for her best friends response. As she took a second, Nozomi lifted her head, to be faced with a bewildered and confused Eli, blushing like mad.  
Then a sheepish, comical laugh resonated from the blondes lips.  
And words came, that Nozomi had desperately hopping not to hear.  
"I get it now. This is a joke isn't it? You'd have made something more special otherwise right?"  
Nozomi felt like crying. Like running into a corner and staying there forever. Like just drowning in a lake. When she didn't respond, Eli evidently took it as a sign that she was right.  
"G-geez getting me all worried over a joke. Y-you really are something Nozomi."  
Thats when the one thing that had held her from darkness, her desperate hope that Eli felt the same, shattered.  
All she could feel was emptiness and the endless desire to get Eli, no matter what.  
Even if it meant she had to harm or even kill others in the progress. Elichi would be hers. She didn't have a choice. 

\---

The day, on which Nozomis rage ended up taking control of her, came much sooner than expected. It was near Christmas, her class was taking a field trip to the local ice rink. Coincidentally Nozomi had overheard a girl, talking with her group of friends, about how she had a crush on Eli, her Elichi. This had set off something inside her. She only felt the rage too hurt the girl in every way possible. No. She wanted to kill her in the most painful way possible. Then she had an idea too that in her insane state. Eli wanted something special didn't she? Well nothing better than this right? 

\---

Nozomi had excused herself from Eli, having feigned a slight stomach ache and headed in the direction of the bathroom, where the girl had disappeared in seconds before. She even was all alone, perfect. Now was the time to release all that pent up anger, envie and rage.  
"All alone are we?"  
The girl spun around alarmed at Nozomis emotionless voice.  
"T-toujou san? What do you want?"  
Nozomi smiled, but it wasn't her usual warm and welcoming smile. It was psychotic, her eyes matching it, almost glowing in anticipation for her kill.  
It sent shivers down the to victims spine.  
"I want my Elichi...and you certainly are an obstacle in that regard...to bad for you.."  
Nozomi slowly advanced on the now trembling girl.  
"T-Toujou?? Wh-what are you even talking about..?! D-don't come any closer!"  
Nozomi just chuckled and lunged at the girl, taking her by her hair and slammed her forehead into the bathroom wall repeatedly, relishing the satisfying thud that resounded with each slam. The crunching of the shattered skull was music to her ears and she loved the feeling of her rival going limp in her arms. When she was sure that she was dead, she dropped the corpse and noticed she was laughing. It was high pitched, uneven and maniacal. It felt good to be like this. But she had to get a grip on herself. She slowly dragged the body out of the back door and placed it at the edge of the ice rink, to make it seem like she slipped and hit her head.  
Then she smiled one last time at her handy work, before letting out a convincing, terrified scream and ran as fast as she could to Eli, fake tears streaking down her face. 

\--- 

Now Nozomi was sitting next to the sleeping Eli, smiling at the memory of her first kill and how she had finally gotten to her goal. Elichi was hers alone now. Thats what she thought at least, until she heard noise outside, like a car motor turning off. Deftly she hid herself, armed with chloroform and a cloth. Just in time as well, as moments later the door banged open and a small figure stepped in, red, relieved eyes fixating on the unconscious redhead on the floor next to Eli.  
"Maki...you're alright."  
The figure rushed at the still half sleeping tomato lover, crying streams of tears as she hugged the girl she had been secretly in love with for so long.


	6. Realization

After Nico had found the hair, shed let Rin use her nose to identify it to be certainly Makis, but refrained from telling her where she found it.   
,I found the hair in Nozomis closet...Eli and her are missing as well. Theres a high chance Eli is in Nozomis grasp at this very moment. Of course, this could all be a ploy to pin the crimes on Nozomi, but...I don't want to believe it but.. the chances are high, that Nozomi is the mastermind behind all this..'  
Nico sighed.   
,Nozomi.....what drove you too this? What broke inside you?'  
Shoving those thoughts aside, Nico made a quick call to Hanayo, requesting her to track Elis phone from her computer. Nicos had broken just when she needed it most. Now the raven haired girl was on her way to the given destination, desperately hopping Maki and Eli were alive.   
She prepared herself for any torturous sights as she parked the car and opened the door. Thats when she spotted a certain sleeping redhead....complete without a single cut or bruise.   
"Maki..your alright." Nico smiled in relief, thoughts of catching Nozomi completely forgotten as she rushed down to Maki, embracing the tied up medic in a tight hug, tears streaming down her face.   
Thats when she heard the door clicking as it was locked behind her, her mind returning to reality. Her blood ran cold when Nozomis soft voice came from behind her.   
"Oh dear your smarter than i thought Nicochi."  
And a cloth was pressed to her nose, the last thing she witnessed was purple eyes fly open in alarm at Nicos muffeled scream, her voice finally having ripped the redhead out of her drug endused sleep. 

\---

When Nico woke up, the first thing she noticed was how soft her pillow was. Her head was nestled in between two bumps and it was so comfy. Wait...the pillow was breathing? Nicos eyes flew open and she yelled out as she noticed that her head was in between Makis breasts. Her beautiful soft round breasts. Nico could feel her cheeks get red and she quickly lifted her face away, but was stopped quickly by ropes that tied her hands. Wait no, that tied her and Makis hands together.   
"Nico Chan its about time your awake. You've been drooling on me for an hour now. Are you alright?"   
Makis seemingly annoyed voice rang through the room. But her eyes betrayed her voice, looking frightened and worried. Nico nodded.   
"Yeah..How come..how come your still in one piece?"  
Maki sighed and just muttered "Photoshop"  
"Oh..well im glad your alright...also what is Nozomi thinking, tying us up like this?"   
"Oh Im just matchmaking you two"   
Nozomis voice rang through the room.   
"After all you are the perfect couple. Just like me and Elichi."  
Nico, Maki and Eli all blushed despite the situation.   
"A-about that N-Nozomi? Would you uh m-mind untying me?"  
Elis voice shook   
"Nope. Not until Im certain you wont leave me." she planted a kiss on Elis forehead, earning her an embarrassed and scared whimper of Eli.   
"Nozomi let us go! The rest of Muse will find us anyway." Nico sounded way more confident than she actually was. All she got was an amused chuckle from Nozomi.   
"Hanayo will be too scared to reveal your location, in fear of hurting Maki. You know that. And yes I figured our how you tracked me."   
Nico was seriously starting to loose hope here.   
"Well anyway I need to go get some errands done. Stay put will you?"   
"Very funny.." Maki pouted  
Nozomi just smirked at her, walking out and locking the door behind her 

\---

"Nico chan if you move your finger like this then i can wiggle mine out like that, and you can get your hand free." Maki was working on the knots tying them, having now successfully freed one hand of Nicos.   
"Maki chan your a genius." Nico piped up.   
Maki just blushed.   
"W-well of course i am!"   
"Get off your high horse Im gonna be the one saving us after all." Nico had freed her hands and was now working on Makis ropes, freeing her as well. They couldn't do anything about Eli, she was chained with handcuffs.   
"Yeah yeah. But you need me to get out of the window, your to small to get up."   
She was already lifting Nico up, the smaller one squirming out through the small window, as the sound of a car was heard.   
"SHIT!! We are so dead. Literally!" Maki was panicking.   
"Ill be back soon to save your adorable ass Tomato head! Don't panic."  
And out Nico was. Just in time for Nozomi too witness as she jumped out. The face Nozomi made was none that Maki had ever seen before. She couldn't describe it. It was insanely twisted and an evil smirk spread across her face after a bit.   
"You know Maki Chan? Maybe I should torture you after all as punishment."

\---  
Eli had tuned out for the last few hours, processing what had happened. Nozomi had kidnapped her. She had kissed her..this was a lot to take in. She remembered that day. That fateful day...why did she have to laugh? Why did she have to act like she didn't love Nozomi back? She did. She knew she did, she had since they had met, before that even. Since she had layed eyes on her. She was mesmerizing. Her warm smile, her beautiful alluring eyes and that beautiful long purple hair. She was perfect. Eli had had a crush on her for so long. So why could she not have accepted Nozomi? Had she been to surprised? To flustered? She didn't know...if only she had accepted...if only... damnit!   
Then she witnessed Nozomi pinning Maki to the wall, an insane look distorting her beautiful face and a knife raised to stab.   
Desperate to help Maki, she voiced the only thought that was cursing through her head. It didn't even make sense to say in the situation, she didn't know why it would help but she had to say it. 

"I love you too Nozomi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it till now? Have I kept tension in the story?


	7. What should I do?

*STAB* 

The knife ebbed itself into the wall, half an inch away from Makis terrified and surprised face. She left out a terrified squeak as it landed. 

"E-Elichi...y-you what?" 

Elis words had brought Nozomi back to her senses. She was blushing furiously, tears forming in her wide eyes.  
Eli took a deep breath. Maki was saved and she had just..she had just confessed hadn't she?  
"N-Nozomi I...I have always loved you...I hadn't always realized it but looking back...I already did when you confessed. I was just too surprised. Too overwhelmed I guess? I tried forgetting what I had said...I convinced myself it had been a dream..b-but all this was caused by me and my cowardliness. I-Im so sorry Nozomi! I drove you too this. I never knew how deep your feelings were. I-I just... I was scared that it really had been a joke...I love you too Nozomi! I love everything about you..I have for years now.."  
Eli was surprised by the slew of words she had just emitted. She meant every word of it, even if she had only just admitted it to herself.  
Tears were now flowing non stop down the purple haired womans face. Maki was sitting on the floor, speechless out of both almost being killed and the fact that Eli was being so honest. Eli wasn't as bad as Maki yet she was not the best with her own feelings either.  
Suddenly Eli felt her wrists unbind, instead being held in place by a warm hug, purple hair falling around her as Nozomi kept sobbing into her shoulder, a slew of incomprehensible words coming out of her mouth.  
Eli hugged her back, at first hesitantly but slowly stronger, holding her best friend and loved one tightly.  
"Elichi..Im so sorry about all this..."  
Nozomi managed to stop crying wiping her tears away with her sleeve. All signs of insanity seemed to have vanished from her.  
"As you should be. But..Its my fault as well for driving you towards this."  
Eli hugged her tighter, completely forgetting Maki.  
"You...y-you forgive me..?" Nozomi stared at the blonde with unbelieving eyes. Eli nodded.  
"Yes, even if this entire ordeal cost many lives...but what is done is done..lets try to start anew alright?"  
Nozomi nodded, a wide, genuine smile spreading across her face.  
Unconsciously both of them were moving even closer together, they could feel the others breath on their skin.  
Elis eyes darted down to Nozomis lips, which did not go unnoticed by the later.  
Smirking slightly she closed the distance between them, her lips slamming onto Elis.  
Eli felt a warmth overcome her. She wanted more immediately, but before either of them could go further...  
"Ehm...save that for later will you?"  
Makis sharp voice broke through their clouded bliss. Reluctantly they broke apart.  
"R-right..."  
Nozomi got up, offering her hand to help Maki up from the ground.  
"M-Maki Chan...c-can you forgive me as well? For doing this to you?"  
Maki grasped her hand tightly, getting up and sighed, twirling her hair immediately.  
"I-its not like i want too..b-but since Eli chan has, I might as well."  
The other two smiled, seeing through Makis facade easily. She had recovered quickly, seeing as Nozomi had almost killed her before.  
"Elichi, Maki chan...should we head back? We need to find Nico, before she contacts the police. The case is closed and I do prefer to stay out of jail."  
The others nodded and walked outside, Maki a bit gingerly, having been tied down for the last few days.  
"But Nozomi..you owe me big time for this got it?"  
"Yes, yes Maki Chan I get it. I'll keep my hands off of Nicochi from now on. After all I have Elichi for that now."  
Both Maki and Eli blushed  
"Th-That is n-not what I was thinking of a-at all!"  
"Mhm sure, sure~"  
Eli smiled to herself. It seemed like any trace of insanity had left Nozomis mind completely. 

\---  
Nico was sitting at home, staring into Makis room. Usually she would use this time to wash clothes, definitely not sniff Makis and clean, definitely not stealing Makis pens.  
But not today. She was conflicted. Any other person, and she would contact the police immediately. But this was different, she was talking about her oldest friend here. She and Nozomi had known eachother since Kindergarten and had been friends ever since...she couldn't just rat her out to the police...even if nobody would fault her for it, given the circumstances. Then there was Maki..was she even alive? Nozomi had looked insane when she had barged in, Nico had never seen her like that, even when she had made her very mad. She hoped to all the gods that ever existed, that Maki was in one piece and Eli as well, of course.  
'I can't just stand around all day. Im gonna go confront her.'  
Nico made sure to bring her gun this time and drove over to the warehouse.  
'It...Its empty?'  
She noted that at least, there weren't any bloodstains to be seen. That had to be good right?  
Where could they be though?  
Nico got in her car, driving towards the only other place that came to mind.  
When she stood in front of the door though, she was shaking. She was scared of what she would find and what could happen to her. With shaking fingers she pressed the doorbell, but what happened next was something she wouldn't have ever thought of in her panicked state.  
A woman with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. Nico inhaled a sharp breath.  
"E-Eli?!"

\---  
Nozomi hummed happily to herself as she was walking back home from a quick shopping trip. Elichi loved her back! She couldn't believe her luck. She had even forgiven her and Maki as well, although a bit more begrudgingly. She remembered back to the moment Eli had confessed. She had been in a rage at discovering Nico had escaped, yet Eli had brought her back with only a few simple words. But that wasn't all. Nozomi felt something heal inside her, something that she had dearly missed and needed for the past three years, even if she only now realized it, once she had it back. She couldn't feel any of the longing anymore, any of the abnormal, psychotic envy and murderous feelings. She still loved her Elichi, very very much so, yet the desire to kill anything and anyone that came close too her, had completely disappeared.  
But she didn't feel any remorse for all the murders she had committed. Or any remorse for torturing Cecily senseless, breaking her mind and turning her into a mindless slave.  
The purple haired girl did however regret almost killing Maki. They were friends after all...or were, really it depended on what Maki felt now. She would need to rebuild her relationship with her again. And Nico as well. But she had time. What remained to be done now, is make sure the rest of Muse didn't find out, and to close the case for good.  
She opened the door to her apartment and set the groceries down in the kitchen.  
"Elichi, Maki chan I'm back. Did I miss anything exiting in the last twenty minutes?"  
She giggled lightly, but stopped in her tracks as she entered the living room.  
"N-Nicochi..?"  
There was Nico, sitting in the middle of the room, Eli and Maki deep in discussion with her. They all looked up when she entered and too her dismay, Nico reached for her gun, shock spreading through both Makis and Elis faces. 

"H-h-hands up N-N-Nozomi..!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were coming to an end here. But will it end well? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> if ya have read the tags then that question is dumbXD
> 
> also im terrible at writing romance


	8. New discoveries

"H-h-hands up N-N-Nozomi..!"  
Nico was now pointing the gun at her friend, visibly trembling. Nozomi slowly lifted her hands up.  
"Nicochi..." she didn't know what she wanted to say. Nico had every right to do this. She was a murderer after all, a psychopath. She had kidnaped, tortured and killed. Of course she wouldn't get away. She was even surprised that the other two forgave her that easily.  
"Nico chan?! What the hell are you doing?!"  
Maki was looking at the red eyed girl in shock.  
"M-Making sure she d-doesn't attempt to hurt you!"  
"Nicochi..I don't have any will to do so..its completely gone from my conscious."  
Nicos hands trembled more, tears forming in her eyes.  
"S-So you say. But how can we know you're not still playing games with us? How could you two not even question that? How could you forgive her so quickly?!"  
Eli broke out of her shocked state  
"I..It didn't breach my mind...I had no reason to suspect after all...and besides its all my fault anyway..! If I hadn't been such a coward none of this would have happened! Her kills are blood on my hands!"  
Elis composure was slipping with each word  
"Nozomis kills are her fault alone. And besides she kidnaped Maki Chan! I can't just forget that!"  
Nico blushed when she realized what she had just said.  
"She didn't hurt me though, I was well fed and taken care of. Why would you care anyway?" Maki was blushing furiously, twirling her hair so quickly, it was a surprise that she didn't break her finger.  
"I-I uh n-n-no reason in particular!"  
Nicos face rivaled Makis hair color by now.  
"Nicochi I'm going to take that gun now alright? You are in no state to be using one."  
Nozomi spoke in the most soothing tone she could muster, slowly inching out of Nicos direct shot range and prying it from her clamped hands.  
Nico offered no resistance, absorbed in her inner conflicts and and focusing on abating her blush.  
With slow motions, Nozomi seated the smaller girl, placing the weapon out of her reach.  
"Now then..how much have y'all talked about while I was gone?"  
"We just got to the point where she broke out."  
"Well then continue from there on out will ya? Nicochi please try to stay calm during this alright?"  
And so Eli and Maki kept telling the entire story out of their perspective, Nico listening intently and gawking at Eli and Nozomi when it came to the confession and kiss. When the later was mentioned, Maki noticed Nico staring at her lips, but she brushed it off quickly, though she couldn't hide the blush creeping onto her face slowly. 

\---  
"We are agreed here? No word too the dense kids and too Kotori alright?"  
Hanayo nodded.  
"Y-yes no need to involve them. B-But what should we do now?"  
Umi sighed tiredly. When Eli hadn't answered her phone she had gotten worried and headed to the apartment but it had be empty. What was peculiar was, that she had found red hair on Nozomis closet floor. And some liquid, that she had Hanayo confirm as tranquilizing fluid. And after a bit of forceful questioning, the timid brunette had also revealed the last point where Elis phone had been tracked too. It had been too late to go out, but it hadn't taken a genius for both of them to put two and two together. Tranquilizer, Makis hair and Elis phone in a small abandoned shed at the edge of town, so supposedly also Elis location, it all led up too one thing.  
Nozomi was the mastermind behind this.  
"Honestly...I don't know. Lets make sure about everything first. See how it stands tomorrow. And if our suspicions get confirmed I'll confront her."  
Hanayo nodded.  
"I hope we can work this out...Nozomi is a good friend, even with all this...I know that she deserves a punishment but...we should keep the authorities out of this agreed?"  
Umi hummed in agreement  
"It wouldn't be good for anybody including us, we would likely fall under suspicion of helping her. The case is closed for all the public knows. Lets keep it that way."

\---  
"Fine...so you all forgave her after a happy lovey dovey moving moment. I get it. Although I don't exactly forgive you Nozomi Chan....Im not arresting you either  
though.."  
Nico sighed exasperated. This had been a roller coaster for her. Mentally and physically.  
Nozomis face lit up  
"I understand Nicochi...thank you. Ill do my best to reestablish our previous friendship."  
"Well you could start with not groping me anymore."  
Nozomi gave out a small chuckle  
"Don't worry I already promised Maki Chan that I'd leave you alone. Don't want her to become jealous now do we."  
Both Nico and Maki blushed furiously, Maki stuttering out excuse after excuse.  
Eli and Nozomi laughed at the sight.  
"How about we give them some privacy Elichi. Im sure that we are just hindering their development."  
Eli nodded and she and her lover left the room.  
\---  
"So...you really requested that from Nozomi?"  
Nico looked at Maki questioningly.  
"N-No of course not! She just assumed it! But...Did you really get that upset when I got kidnapped? Eli told me you fainted...multiple times.."  
"I-I..thats not-" she stopped.  
If Nozomi had said that to Maki that meant...fuck it, all or nothing now.  
"Yes?" Maki raised an eyebrow at her  
"Yeah..I was extremely worried Maki Chan. I hardly slept, I couldn't concentrate, I broke down multiple times.."  
Maki blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected such an honest answer out of the twin tailed girl.  
"Y-you did?" She noticed how hot she felt, her cheeks must be glowing bright red by now. Nico nodded.  
"Of course I did. I might not show it but..I really care a lot for you..I like you a lot. Well..mor accurate would probably that well um.." The raven haired girl trailed off. She couldn't bring herself to say it. What if Maki hated her after this? Was disgusted? Moved out? She could not..would not risk it. Then again..what if Maki felt the same? Damn it why was this so complicated!  
"Nico Chan..?" Makis voice broke through her thoughts. She noticed that the redhead was crying slightly.  
"I...I understand if you hate me afterwards..but..I need to say this."  
she took a deep breath. This was it.  
"I love you Maki Chan. I have done so for years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still cant write romance XD


	9. Punishement

"Y-y-you what?" Makis face flushed. There was no way this was a dream. Nico had just confessed. She had confessed!  
"I love you Maki Chan. Please...please don't be disgusted by this, I know I'm annoying, I know that you don't return these feelings but..I just had to tell you. I've loved you since high school. Since our first year...I'm sorry for having these feelings for you.."  
"Nico Chan.."  
Suddenly Nico was embraced in a tight hug by the sobbing redhead.  
"Your such an idiot...! Why in the world would I be disgusted..."  
Nico was dumbfounded. She had played this scenario in her head countless times but in not one did it end with Maki hugging her, crying yet looking happier than she had ever been.  
"Nico Chan, I love you too."  
Wait what? Had Maki just...no way...  
Nico hugged her back tightly, now sobbing as well.  
"Maki Chan.."  
she nuzzled the taller girls neck with her cheek, enjoying the embarrassed shudder that went through her body.  
"I love you so much."  
"Me too Nico Chan."

\---  
Umi stood in the entryway of the shed.  
"Empty.." she muttered to herself. But it had been occupied before. Loose rope lay under a small window and handcuffs were still attached to the bed. Some red and blonde hair was to be seen on the ground, from where she was standing.  
"They were here...but where now? Nozomis and Elis place? Worth a shot I guess..."  
She held onto her gun and shuddered. What if she would need it? What if she killed another person?  
Quickly she put those thoughts aside. She needed to confront Nozomi, Maki and Elis life were on the line here. And since Nico wasn't here, hers possibly as well.  
\---  
"Nozomi stop peaking its rude!"  
Eli was desperately trying and failing to drag her girlfriend away from the door.  
"Shush Elichi, look Maki confessed as well!" Nozomi squealed. She was jumping up and down, grinning in excitement. Eli  
smiled to herself. Nozomi definitely was back to normal.  
"Oh god Eli! They're kissing They're kissing!"  
"Wait what?! Outa the way lemme see!"  
Elis curiosity took over and she ended up looking through the cracked open door.  
They didn't hear the house door opening, nore the surprised gasp.  
"E-Eli? N-Nozomi?"  
Umis words brought them back from their fangirling state. There stood a quite surprised Umi, looking at Nozomi, eyes widened slightly in fear. Nozomis heart fell as she noticed the later.  
"Umi Chan? What are you doing here?"  
"I uhh c-came too uhh..what are you-"  
And Umis unconscious body fell to the ground with a thud. 

\---  
Maki and Nico broke apart, as they heard a loud thump. Shortly after, they mere met by the sight of an unconscious Umi, being carried by a grinning Nozomi and fallowed by a giggling Eli.  
"What.." Maki narrowed her eyes at Nozomi.  
"Dun look at me, she fainted cuz she saw you kissing."  
Both Maki and Nico let out relieved sighs before blushing madly again.  
\---  
Umi awoke with a start. She was laying on Nozomis couch, surprisingly unhurt. How dare she faint at a time like this! Even when her friends were engaged in such shameless activity! Maki and Nico had- wait Maki?!  
Umis eyes widened. So she had been right...but why was she all in one piece? And why was she, Umi, not tied up or killed by now? How was Eli free? Or Nico? None of this made any sense in the slightest. Her hand flew to her waist, but as expected she didn't find her gun holstered there.  
"Oh Umi Chan, you're awake." Nozomis voice broke her out of her thoughts. She shrank back quickly, frightened of the purple haired woman in front of her.  
"S-stay away from me Nozomi..!"  
She tried to keep her voice as level as she could. Nozomi looked saddened at what she said.  
"Umi Chan..I'm guessing youve figured it out as well?"  
Umi nodded.  
"H-Hanayo as well. S-So let me go or she will call the backup..!!"  
Eli came into the room behind Nozomi.  
"Umi relax...You aren't her prisoner or anything. Shes sane now..It's a long story trust me."  
Nozomi nodded sadly  
"Yeah..I did some really dreadful things, I know. I get if you want to hand me in now...although I would prefer a punishment outside of the police. I am willing to accept any verdict, as long as I get to stay with my Elichi.."  
Nozomi was..Nozomi was crying. Umi blinked. She had never seen her in this state before. Of course, what did she know. This woman had killed for years, without her suspecting.  
"No I won't run to the police. The case is officially closed, we don't need even more media coverage on this one. As for a punishment, I am sure you do deserve one. However I am not one to be able to give this verdict. I leave that too your surviving Victim, namely Maki. Even if she apparently wasn't tortured, you still held her for multiple days, so it is only right if she gives the ultimate verdict here."  
Nozomi smiled slightly at Umis words. It seemed Umi was taking this very well and rationally.  
"I heard my name?"  
a certain redhead poked her head through the door, fallowed by a Nico, who was clinging to her back, gently nibbling on her ear.  
"Yes. Maki Chan, what form of punishment do you suggest for Nozomi. It does not need to be within legal limits, although death sentence would be a bit harsh."  
Umi looked at Maki expectantly, who started twirling her hair.  
"I...I don't know...I don't want to hurt her, even if I know she deserves it.."  
Nozomi had gotten up and left the room by now.  
"You don't need to give her one I guess.."  
Eli looked happy at Makis unwillingness.  
They sat/stood there for a few minutes, pondering the possibilities, as suddenly their silence was broken by the sound of a kitchen cupboard being opened in the next room. Eli got up to check on Nozomi and stopped dead in her tracks. 

There stood Nozomi, knife in her hand and crying ever so slightly, muttering to herself. Eli watched in horror as Nozomi raised the knife, plunging it down towards her own hand, which rested on the counter, bound down to it with string.


	10. One Yandere, two yandere, purple yandere, gray yandere

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One fish two fish red fish blue fish XD  
> Terrible chapter name i know

"NOZOMI!!" Eli screamed in shock. She wanted to do something, to lunge at her lover and help, but she knew she would never reach her in time.  
Nozomis attention snapped away from her hand and the descending knife, up to Eli. In the brief slip of concentration, she missed the targeted hand by just a few millimeters. The knife now stuck in the countertop, dangerously close to her hand.  
"E-Elichi.." she looked at the blonde in shock, as Umi, Maki and Nico rounded the corner, a mixture of shock and worry spreading over their face.  
"Nozomi Chan..wh-what in the world are you doing?"  
Umi approached a trembling Nozomi.  
"I..W-well since you couldn't d-decide I just thought...I'd punish myself! I agree with you. I need a punishment. So torturing myself...seemed fitting.."  
That left the rest speechless. Eli ran to Nozomi and hugged her tightly, shaking and crying herself.  
Umi stood still, still processing what had just happened. Nico quickly joined the hug, leaving Maki standing awkwardly next to the bluenette. Neither of them were good at social confrontations, even in this situation.  
"Nozomi...We all believe that you regret your actions and are no longer a threat. As my punishment for you, I have decided that you will live on with that guilt. It might sound like i'm letting you off easy, but I believe that this verdict is pretty crushing in itself."  
Maki smiled gently at Nozomi, who stood there, shocked herself now.  
"A-Are you sure about this..?"  
Nozomi found it unnecessary to mention, that she did not regret all of her crimes. It would only complicate things.  
Maki nodded.  
"I agree with Maki Chan, this verdict is harsh in itself, in its own way. Now that that is out of the way...how do we explain Makis freedom to the rest? Honoka and Rin should be easy enough to fool, but Kotori is a lot smarter than them.."  
Umi trailed off, lost in her own thoughts.  
"Hmm...well we could tell them a partial truth for one. That Maki escaped and the picture had been photoshopped. And for the perpetrator of this...he could have like, been killed by Maki yknow?"  
Nozomi suggested  
"It's quite scampy, and I doubt it will satisfy Kotori, but I'm sure she won't pry. Thats not in her nature. And that is definitely good enough for the two dumbheads."  
"Don't we have three dumbheads in the team?"  
Nico glowered at her new girlfriend  
"Shut up Maki Chan, the great Nico Nii is a genius."  
Maki just smiled amusedly  
"So it's settled then. Should we call the rest over, to tell them that Maki is free?"

\---  
"MAKI CHAAAAAN!!"  
The redhead was now being squeezed tightly by the two ginger haired girls. Kotori stood next to them, a wide smile on her face.  
"Gaah! Get off, I can't breath!!"  
Rin and Honoka happily ignored her, proceeding to just simply hug their friend tighter.  
"We were so worried nya. I'm so glad you're alive."  
"Yeah Yeah same with me!!"  
Kotori giggled nervously  
"G-guys give her some space will you?"  
reluctantly, Maki was let go again, only to be immediately hugged from behind by Nico, who was glaring at Rin and Honoka with jealous eyes.  
"I hate to bring this up now, but would you please enlighten us on what happened? And why you still have all fingers?"  
Kotoris high pitched voice spoke up.  
"Yes of course. Sit down you three, this is a long story."

\---  
"Woooohaaa Maki Chan escaped all by herself? Thats so cool nya."  
"And she even managed to kill the bastard! You're so cool Maki Chan!!"  
Maki by now, was blushing furiously. Even if the story had been made up, the admiration she got from the two gingers was getting to her.  
"I-It wasn't that hard.."  
The cat like girls eyes widened  
"Hear that Honoka Chan?? She did it without effort nya!"  
"Yeah that makes it even cooler!!"  
Nozomi chuckled amusedly at the twos excitement.  
"I'm glad you're alright Maki Chan. But honestly I'm still curious about the killer. I mean, did he or she ever reveal his face?"  
Kotori spoke up, her ever remaining smile on her face. Maki shook her head nervously.  
"N-No. They were always wearing a mask."  
Lucky for her, her nervousness had not been caught by Rin and Honoka, they were now busy inspecting a trinket from Europe, that Nozomi had on display.  
"Hm, that's too bad. But I guess the case is closed, so theres no reason for me to pry into what you are hiding."  
Her eyes lingered on Nozomi as she spoke.  
"H-Hiding??" both Nico and Maki screamed. Kotori just giggled  
"I'm smarter than you think yknow? But anyway, since I'm sure Umi Chan knows about what you're keeping from me, I trust your judgement."  
That left the rest speechless.  
"K-Kotori Chan...wh-what do you suspect of going on?"  
"A few things really. Umi, you really need to work on your lying. Going out to drink, as if."  
"I-I uhh w-well uhhh.."  
Umi looked defeated  
"But don't worry. Whatever suspicions I hold, they will not interfere with anz of our friendships. After all, I kinda understand how the murderer feels."  
Alright now she was acting strangely, Nozomi thought.  
"What do you mean b-"  
"Nothing for you to worry about Umi Chan. Anyway I should probably go now, I have some stuff to do. Have a nice day everybody."  
She smiled at them all, while still sending Nozomi a look that sent shudders down her spine. The look seemed familiar to her. But it was over in the blink of an eye, as she shut the door behind her. 

\---  
Everybody had already left by now and Umi was standing at the doorway.  
"I'll take my leave now as well. I just want to say, Im glad we got everything settled. From now on, focus on your daily lives alright?"  
Bothe Nozomi and Eli nodded  
"We will dont worry. No more murders from now on."  
Nozomi giggled  
"That's good. Oh and before I go Nozomi Chan, It's time for my payment for not arresting you."  
The purple haired girl cocked her head slightly in surprise.  
"Keep those preying hands off of Kotori from now on."  
"Oh? Is that going to be your job?" Nozomi put on a teasing smile as Umis face flared red  
"N-No! Th-Thats shameless..b-besides we aren't even...she said she likes somebody already so..I wont even try!"  
"Now Now I'm sure that you have a chance. I think she fancies you as well. Give it a shot sometime alright?"  
"I-I-If I can find the courage...I-I guess.."  
Nozomi and Eli both giggled  
"Don't let her wait too long alright?"  
Umi nodded before slamming the door and running, her face as red as a Tomato. 

\---

One flight of stairs up, somebody had been watching the entire conversation. She smiled to herself as she put a box of sewing needles back in her bag.  
"Guess I don't need to peck anybody's eyes out after all hm? She even wants to be mine..willingly."  
She proceeded to walk down the stairs quickly, driving back home before her blue haired roommate arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaand thats a wrap. Yeah I just had to add another Yandere to the story, I'm not sorry. I might do another fanfic. Should I? Its decision between Hunger Games Au or Zombie Apocolypse Au. Please tell me how you found this fanfic and if i should continue writing. I also apologize for the many many spelling mistakes. Im just lazy and dont proof read xD


End file.
